


Spesical one shot from The Deage Au.

by LittleStarChild



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStarChild/pseuds/LittleStarChild
Summary: This is a one shot for my deage au thats a gift for all the people whom seems to like my story so far. Hope you'all enjoy.
Relationships: Branch & Grandma Rosiepuff, Grandma Rosiepuff/OC, OC - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Spesical one shot from The Deage Au.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a little sneak peack at what I have planed for the future chapters to come. Once I can agree with myself on certion plot spots and other things that is. Also sorry for the wait as I said before I don't have a lot of time on my hands at the moment.
> 
> I'm also expecting a tooth surgery soon for some damaged teeths thanks to a little trouble with something that happened at work. So that is also going to slow me down a bit as well as I've never been a fan of pain nor can I tolerate it well. Even with strong painkillers.

" You've found them yet?" is what Barb is asked as she walk past another bookshelf in the bunkers library to get out of the section she was just in. Shaking her head no to Poppy, whom had been the one to ask, the Rock Queen points to a new direction for another search she was going to do. Getting a nod back from Poppy, who quickly began reading again among the several stacks of books that her friends, Hickory and Chaz had help find her as she searched for the documents that they needed, Barb once again walked to another bookshelf to begin her search again. Trying not to sigh for the hundred time. Why where they here and why where they looking for some documents one might ask in the bunkers library? Well following the decision that Branch needed more expert help than what the Pop trolls had and knowing that all the other troll tribes had the equipment, knowledge and maybe just maybe the experience needed to help find a way to cure him or at least a lead for a cure, Miss Elma and Poppy had agreed that they should take Branch to the other main tribes for medical check ups in three months time. They would have liked to go to the sub tribes as well for help, but thanks to the fact that winter is here now, they just did not have the time and it would be too dangerous for them to stay the much needed week for each check up Branch had to go through turing this years winter. Pop trolls are not build for harsh winters outside their forest and thanks to the fact that it seems the flowers powers have a very bad reaction to cold that have left Branch way more vulnerable to the cold then a normal Pop trolling should be. How did they know this? Branch ended up with a bad case of hypothermia within 3 days of the first week of winter, and it had not even been that cold to begin with for a calm winter day. After they made sure Branch was out of danger, the doctors, from not only in Pop Village but also the other doctors from the other tribes that Dante, Lownote, Holly, Val and Synth had sent to them to help, and gone through 5 rough days of trying to find out why Branch had such terrible reaction to cold now. However things begin to piece togheter when one of the herbelist came screaming that there was something really strange with the damn flower. And from there they manged to connect it all once they realized why. All plants hates the cold and even though the flower was in a room that was made for unknow plants that always keeps a temperature similare to that of the forest mild summerdays, the plant had shomehow switched its poor cold tolerance over to Branch so that the grump would suffer the cold instead of it. Poor Elma had fainted at the news and Poppy had almost followed her once she gotten to know of it as well. Barb when she had gotten to know once she came for a visit to look over something Val needed help with in Rock Hallow, had screamed in sheer horror and disgust " JUST WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT ACCURSED FLOWER?!? DID THE DEVIL HIMSELF MAKE IT OR SOMETHING!?!" Now Branch was locked indoors in Poppy's pod untill they come up wiht something much better. And even though Branch did infact have new winter wear for the outside that Satin and Chenille had made for his new body, it had proven to be of little use for him.

Dante, bless his soul, had manged to get some extra Eight Goats wool from Symphonyville thanks to one of his friends having too much of it as it turned out to be the best insulator they had on hand. And so that Satin and Chenille could use it to retrailor the winter wear already made. It had hurt Satin and Chenille both in their pried as well as in the physical way when they had gotten to know they needed to redo Branch new winter wear useing the wool as new stuffing or as new mittens or little hats. Frankly speaking though, Chenille had taken a utter offence at the damn flower little trick and Satin had almost destoryed one of their many mannequins once they had recovered from the news. Nova Swift had offered to help as well and neither of the girls had minded it as it made things easier for them all, and got the job done faster. That said, it would be a week or two before Branch would be able to go out in the winter wonderland, which made everyone feel even more sorry for him as any trolling loves playing in the snow. Even the Rock trollings seems to like playing in it as Val have told them with how every troll in Rock Hallow had reacted to their first true ever winter.

Luckly though, Lownote, Rhythm and Blues are working on a new transport vehicle that will not only keep them warm and safe for the journey ahead, as well as weather proof as they could make it pluse water and pressuer proof for when they needed to dive into the sea to get to Techno Reef. Of course said three Funk trolls was coming along as they would be the only ones to be able to drive the thing, but Poppy had not cared a bit about that part. She was just glad that everyone was willing to give them a helping hand in this mess. However, there where a few things that they needed to get ready before leaving on said journey, aside of who she could take with her and who will be left behind to help her dad look after the tribe, there had been hiccups in some of their plans. One of them being that they could not find Branch's birth papers or his Troll Gem for that matter. While Poppy had a small idea where Branch might have hidden his gem, she had no idea where the birth papers where as it turns out the doctors and record keepers willingly gave them to Branch years ago for safe keeping. As some trolls had the bright idea to burn them way back before that damn chef found them again! Apperently they thought it would teach Branch a lesson in how to behave normaly as well as serve as payback for his annoying paranoia, but luckly the head keeper of the records had caught them before they could put their plan into action. To say that Poppy had been beyond pissed off had been a understatment to say the least. Her friends as well as Hickory and Dickory, the two yodellers had gotten a new duty from both Dock and Delta to help Poppy and her friends with anything they could as well as guard Branch for any danger when the jouney starts, had not reacted much better at the news either.

But why where they looking for both papers and gem? Well for one, all of the doctors needed Branch's birth papers as well as some of the other medical papers to see what was normal before he became a child again on the health side of things. With of course the Pop doctors okay to share this stuff and Elma's okay on that part also. But why the Troll Gem though? Since the gem is part of Branch in ways unique to the Pop tribe, they needed to do some very special test on it to see if it held some answers for them. As well as check that nothing had messed it up that could cause even more harm to him. Luckly when Branch had been deaged, he'd did not have said gem on him when it happened so something like what happened to the original gem last year did not happen again, but still it was better to be safe than sorry on this matter. Poppy had been utterly horrified when it had hit her that none of them, or herself even, had thought about what happened to Branch's gem, which had made her feel very bad as she knew how much it ment to him and the sheer thought that it might have been horriablely damaged thanks to the flower had almost made her faint. She could not live with herself if she had manged to once again destroy her boyfriend's gem. Hickory and Dickory had at first been very confused at what a Troll Gem was, but a quick rundown had made them relize just how importent it was to find said gem.

But first, the papers as they where needed much sooner then the gem. And thats was why they where here to begin with. According to Elma, Branch hides importent papers and documents in the library or in the lower levels depending on what they are. But she could not say for certain if they where here or in the lower levels. And with Branch love for reading and having pretty much collected every book there is in the village for Poppy, Barb, Hickory, the Snack Pack and Chaz to see, it was proven to be hard to find. Turns out the library is far bigger then Poppy, Hickory and the Snack Pack thought, so they've gotten Chaz's and Barb's to help them while Elma and Dickory is watching over Branch, CJ Suki and Tiny back in Poppy's pod. Branch had been at first shocked that both CJ and Tiny wanted to play with him at all after his little rage attack weeks ago as he figured he'd scared the life out of them. But it seems that CJ and Tiny was more angry at Creek than Branch for said attack. And Branch had in their opinion was a lot less fault when Creek was the one to say the things you never say to a grieving person. Not to mention Branch had already apologized for it as well with the 'I'm sorry I hurt you or scared you' cards he'd made for them with the help of Poppy, whom had made sure to deliver them for him while he was still in the Healers pod getting his arm checked after the damaged he'd done it. Beside, the two of them had wanted to play with him for a while now, but with everthing that was going on neither Diamond nor DJ Suki had time to take them to meet Branch again. Not to mention Branch had not been in a very good mood to play with anyone very much, even turing the palytime he had with Clampers, Amp and the other kids from not only the village but also from their other tribe nabors, he'd stayed in the shadows just watching them all. Both Clampers and Amp had tried to get Branch to play with them all many times, but after failing everytime and not getting it that Branch was far in a good mood so Sid told them to " Quit it brats, he's not in the mood." once he'd gotten them away from the grey trolling. Both girls had been confused and when Amp asked her big brother why, Sid had said " He's in a bad funk right now Amp. Just leave him the fuck alone." The look of finality on his face had made both girls leave Branch alone after that. Though not without apologize to him first for bothering him.

Poppy remember it quiet well as she's gone to see how it was going and while she whised Branch had played a bit with the other kids, at least Branch seems to enjoy seeing how much fun the others had despite being in the 'bad funk' as both Darnell and Sid had called it. Sid, Hickory, King Quincy and Elma had kept a good eye on all of the kids, wiht both Sid and Quincy watching Branch with extra foucs just in case something or someone wanted to do something bad against the kid. Neither of them had taken the news well with how Branch had been treated in the past and for how long as well. With Sid being a big brother and Amp begin the only family he have left, beside Barb, Riff and Carol that is, he'd gone into a rage worthy of a thousend sun after the horrid shock had worn down. It had taken days for him to calm down from the rage and all the crying he's done to mourn all those lost lives as well before he was normal again. Well sort of. According to Riff, Sid is in a big bro protect mood thats gone over the 180 degree and it was going to be months before his back to his usually self. Amp seems to be fine with it all for now, even though the 6 year old seems a little annoyed her brother is watching her like a hawk and not letting her out of his sight for very long. Quincy on the other hand or Essence for the matter? Not much better, though they seems to have not yet gone on the 'deep end' of it all thanks to their pervious experience with losing Cooper all those years ago. According to Lownote anyways as the orange troll was keeping an eye on his brother and sister in-law to make sure they don't do something stupid or react the way they did after Cooper was taken. And if how Danrell, Lownote, Fuchsia, Rhythm and Blues seems to wait for said reaction with nervous energy around them, Poppy did not need to ask just how bad said reaction is going to be.

Letting out another sigh, Poppy lays yet again another wrong book down into a stack that Smidge and Legsly will set back to their rightful place again, whising that dearly for someone to just find the darn papers so they are done with this. Poppy knew well that Branch is very book smart thanks to finding it out years ago when she had gifted him some books on his birthday and she had ended up in a discussion about other books and diffrent topics on them. She had also ended up with knowing which plants and trees to stay the hell away from when Branch had told her that while they looked harmless, they where far from it. It had been one of the very few times Branch had actually smiled a little as well, without knowing it if her suspicion had anything to say about, when he was still grey. It had ended with Poppy always making sure to buy him books as fail safe for either his birthday or as his chrismas present, among a few more things that ended on that list when she had no idea what to give him. But she had no idea just how book smart he was. Even with the 12 of them, as Cooper was back in Vibe City and will be staying there for a while to help his family coop with the horrible past they just gotten to know, they had to branch off into four groups to cover the whole library. So far though it seems it was going to take days even with that tactic in place to see if the papers are here at all. At least Elma had given them a lead with the fact that Branch likes to hide the papers of this stuff inside the books somewhere, but still Poppy is sure theres houndred if not thousanded of books here and she is not sure how far they had gone through yet. They where still only on day 3 of this search for cupcakes sake!

As if the Strings or Spirits had heard her plea, Chaz suddenly spoke up. " Uh Poppy?"

" What?"

" I think I might have found it." The bluish-purple hunter said as he floats to her, holding a brown envelope thats a little thick in one hand with the mark of the Healers pod on it, and in his other hand a worn but well cared dark green book that had golden veins and buds on it, making it look like a little flower garden that have yet to bloom.

" REALLY?! " Her shout most have alerted the others for they came somewhat running to see why she had shouted and seeing the envelope that Poppy had carefully opened with a big smile as she reads some of it had all of them waiting wiht bated breath. Everyone sigh in relief when Poppy say " Good job Chaz!" But when they look at him, they see his unsure, lost and worried look as he stares at the book in his hands. Before anyone gets to ask him though what is wrong the hunter says " Whats a Death Diary?" Which cause Poppy and the rest of the Snack Pack to violenty flinch as soon as his sentence finished. All of the Pop trolls in the room losses a few shade colour on their body as fear and dread begins to form on their faces. Looking back at Chaz once Poppy feels her voice will work again and that she can handle to look at him, the only thing she said was. " How much did you read?" Her voice a tone of fear and horror as she asks.

" Almost half the book, I think." The grimach that his face had become when he said that was all everyone needed to know that he had not liked to read any of it at all as he looks at the book again. " I stopped when I found the envelope, but well." A troubled and understanding look falls on his face as he looks up at them and sees Poppy's and the Snack Pack's faces. " I'm in deep trouble aren't I?"

" Yes but also no." Poppy begins, careful with her words. " Death Diarys are the book or books that the Pop tribe have writen since the day we got captured by the Bergens all those ages ago. They are a record keepsakes that every troll in the tribe begins to write at the age of 15 incase they got eaten by said Bergens. That way others of their kin that are born later on get a change to know them in some way. And much like how the tribe value the Troll Gems and our hair, Death Diarys are seen just as importent as well for the closer they give to grieving families and friends alike." Things goes a bit quite for a while as Poppy seems to think about what to say next. " And its considered a grave crime to read one without permission from the kin that 'owns' the deceased person's Death Dairy." The look that comes over Barb, Chaz and Hickory makes every Pop troll feel sorry for them at getting to know this part, and they all can see that Chaz is lossing a few shades of his own colour as he ever so gently and with the greates care he can muster put the book on the table Poppy was sitting at. And than walks several steps away from it, clear not daring to be anywhere near the book. Trying to give him a reassuring smile to calm the poor hunter down, Poppy speaks up. " But, considering that we are looking for something importent, the fact that you did not know of this and that I'm the Queen that asked for your help your pardoned for this Chaz. For the most part as you'll still need to make Branch a ' I'm sorry' cake once Branch is back to normal again. I highly doubt his going to be happy about this even if this was by accident."

" No problem here." Chaz says after he'd sag in relief of the fact that he was not going to be punished for a grime he had accidentally done.

" At least Branch choice the best hidding place for the papers." Suki says as she looks at the book Chaz had laid down on the table. " Not even Creek would touch one out of spite or ill intent since even the most pridefull or vain Pop troll would prefer to bath in tar than do something like this. Touching one alone would make anyone in the tribe feel like they have desecrated not only the deceased person but also their own soul as well" Turing the book carefully just to see whom writer was the name so that she could see if her mother knew of the deceased person had not been messed with,as her mother is the record keepr of the dead, the name 'Grandpa Song Timberlake' came up in its own golden letters with the same vine and bud design on it. The shocked look on her face made Poppy look at the title as well and her shocked shout of " Mr. Song Timberlake is Branch grandpa?!" It made the rest of her old time friends gasp in shock at the news.

" I take it his a well know guy?" Barb asks as she, Hickory and Chaz walks a little closer, though the Smooth Jazz troll seems to prefer to stand at least 3 feet away from the book at the moment.

" Well know? His the man that have made every single funeral song we have, costume made or not, as well as the one that introduced the Acoustic and Electric Guitar for all of us. His seen as a musical genius among our grandparents generation." Legsly says with clear respect and admire in her voice. Always a music nerd on instruments of her tribe, Legsly could tell you every troll in Pop History whom had made a instrument that have changed the way they play today with her eyes blindfolded. " Though he was seen as a rather strange guy of the tribe as he seems to prefer the more sober and sad parts of music. But he was know to be a admirable and hard working man so noone really cared much about that part."

That cause Chaz to make a unconfrotable face and then says " Yeah about that." Getting all the attention on him again the hunter looks at Poppy as he starts to talk again. " Poppy I need you to open the book and look at the first page. Barb and Hickory please look at that page as well." The look on his face made everyone know that whatever he wanted for them to see was serious and even though Poppy looked very uncomfortable she did it anyways as she somehow knew whatever Chaz wanted for her to see could not wait.

What she saw was a old man in a wheelchair with a bluish-lavander like skin colour with a hair colour that once upon a lifetime most have been the same gorgeous night cobalt blue hair with just the right amount of purple shade into it that Branch own hair shines on the days Branch felt truely happy. And despite that age have made his hair frazzeld and greying one could still tell that he's hair had been very much wavey like Chaz's own hair is today. His eyes was also the same baby blue as Branch's own as well. The man also shared a similar build that Branch had as well allthough a bit more thinner than Branch is today it was clear that the man share Branch's thick arms and legs that was perfect for endurans runs and lifiting heavy objects with little problem, despite clearly being in his late 50s. Not to mention the man most have been quite the dancer as well with those legs. And in the lap of the old man sat a egg snuggled in a white blanket that had Branch sky cyan skin colour and the after mentioned hair colour. Rosiepuff was stading beside the two of them. And both she and the man was smiling to whomever was taking the picture. All in all it was a wonderful picture for all that Poppy and the Snack Pack could see, but it seems that Barb and Hickory had other ideas as they both gaps and look at the picture with shocked faces that was also in disbelief.

" Whats wrong?" Poppy asks as she looks at the three trolls whom all share a very shocked and confused looks on their faces.

" How the hell is this possible??" Barb starts as she contuines to look at the picture. The amount of shock in her voice seems to equal to her own confused question.

" This can't be." Hickory says as he seems to take a step back from the shock.

Chaz dose not seems say a word and just keeps looks at the picture as best as he can from where he stands. A look of what seems to be hopeful joy but also uncertainty makes the others wonder just what is going trhough the Smooth Jazz trolls head. After a while though Hickory speaks up.

" Remember how there used to be other sub tribes before the Jazz tribe, K-Pop tribe, Yodelling tribe, Reggaeton tribe and Hip hop trolls? The ones we call the Old Ones?" Getting a nod of yes from the Pop trolls to comfirm they remeber those talks which had been some of the most interesting things all of them have heard, Hickory continues on. " Well like the Disco tribe or the Folk troll tribe there existed many more sub types before us that disappared well before any our sub tribes came to life. And like how the Pop tribe is the K-Pops tribe main birth tribe, we from the Yodelling, Reggaeton and Jazz tribe have our roots from the Old Ones. Like my tribe's one is the Jolking tribe whom disappaered into the northern mountians beyond the land that the Country trolls live in some 900 years ago."

" Or one of my tribes birth tribes. The Blues troll." Chaz chimes in.

" Hold on, Blues named after another tribe?" Guy suddenly asks from the shock at that fact.

" Yeah, some trolls in both the Funk tribe and Jazz tribe share a old blood connection with the Blues tribe and its seen as a great honor to be named after the tribe. Blues and Rhythm are one of the last that can say they are part Blues in Vibe City no matter how far into one need to go in their family tree." Chaz smiles a little at that but soon it disappare as he looks at the picture. " But it seems that Branch have a even bigger claim then them on that part."

"Wait." Biggie beings, his eyes going wide as he seems to understand what Chaz ment with that. The others also realize when Biggie says " You mean that Mr Song is?"

" Yep." Hickory says. " That person there is the first real living Blues troll to have been seen in almost a thousand years." Hickory finish as he looks at Chaz whom still have not avarted his eyes from the picture. This makes Branch's friends and Poppy look at the picture with wide shocked eyes at the news. And in the back of everyone heads leis one simple question. How.

" I need to talk to my dad about this. Elma too. They must know something." Poppy says after 10 minutes for silence had gone by. Neitehr Barb, Hickory nor Chaz seems to mind it as this was big news even they had problem to believe.

" Yeah you do that Popsqueak but first." Barb beings as she holds up the envelope with Branch's birth papers." We need to get this to the doctors so they can make the necessary copys and find his Troll Gem so that your doctors and those back in Volcano Rock City can see if something is really wrong with it."

" Yeah." Poppy answers back, but one can tell that she did not hear everthing that Barb had said as the Queen of Pop looks at the innocent simple picture before her. A lone though cross her mind as she beings to help everyone to clean the place up. * What other secrets those Branch family have?* It was a though that will haunt her for several days as she gather information from the two trolls as well as from Dr. Brake as he was able to tell her something that neither her father nor Elma even knew. And all she could says to it all was that she knew she had one helluva story to tell Branch about his grandfather once her boyfriend is back to normal. One that problemly will make some very big life changes for him as a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Branch hair colour in the first movie when he is at his happiest is a bright blue or something like that and in the tv series a rather normal dark blue from what I can tell, but to make things sit a little easier in my au I needed to change it a bit. Beside I've always seen the grumps hair as more of a night cobalt blue than anything else.
> 
> And I don't know if other people have notice but Branch design seems to have slightly thicker arms and legs as well as being just enough thinner than the rest of the Pop trolls that one needs to take a second look just to be sure. At least from what I can see. But I can be wrong so who knows?
> 
> Can't wait for you guys to meet Branch other half of his family tree.


End file.
